Simone Doffler
Simone Doffler was one of the new Slayers activated by Willow Rosenberg in 2003. She used to be a member of the Slayer Organization before going rogue, taking a number of like-minded Slayers with her. Biography Simone Doffler was a member of Rona's training squad based in Chicago. Despite her strength and talent in battle, she wasn't particularly well-liked among her peers, one of whom pointed out that she would not be willing to risk her life for others.The Chain Eventually, Rona transferred Simone to Andrew Wells' squad in Rome, believing that a less urban setting might soften her "rough edges". Buffy would later describe this as Rona "passing the buck" onto Andrew.A Beautiful Sunset Simone continually expressed a desire to use firearms instead of traditional Slayer weapons. Andrew dismissed her for even suggesting this, insisting that Slayers did not use guns.The Long Way Home, Part Two Later on, Simone met three like-minded Slayers and finally went rogue. Alongside them, she broke into a weapons storage facility and stole caché of firearms, including machine guns and ammo. The Slayer Organization attempted to track, but she had gone off the grid. Buffy and Andrew joined forces to track down Simone who had amassed a full-sized squad of her own, with whom Simone had taken over an entire island and expelled its original inhabitants from the island's town. She rescued her subordinate, Nisha from a trap set by Andrew and escaped with a massive Ragna Demon bred by Andrew, intending to use it as a weapon. Like Simone expected, Buffy went to the island to confront her. Once the two met inside Simone's seat of power, the town's opera house, she offered Buffy the Ragna Demon, which she nicknamed "Arachnophobia", in exchange for Andrew, whom Simone had grown to hate while he had been her Watcher. Buffy, however, refused to leave without Andrew even if she recuperated the demon.Predators and Prey Simone refused to let Andrew go and reminded Buffy that she was outnumbered sixteen to one. However, at that moment, the Italy Squad showed up to rescue their Watcher. The Squad refused to fight against Simone and her followers in fear they might employ their firearms against them and chose to leave to fight another day. Uneasy with leaving the island to Simone, Buffy released the Ragna Demon so she would do some damage to Simone's operation. Simone's criminal activities, combined with the machinations of the Twilight Group, the new Harmony Bites reality show hosted by the vampire Harmony Kendall, and the destruction of Sunnydale, have resulted in a new pro-vampire, anti-Slayer world order; now viewed as terrorists worldwide, the Scooby Gang and the Slayer Organization have been forced into hiding. After the destruction of the Seed of Wonder, Simone infiltrated a United States military facility and murdered the General that had aided the Twilight Group and provided a large number of U.S. Army soldiers to battle the Slayer Organization. Some time later Simone made her way to San Francisco, driving a VW van full with weapons claiming that she was about to do something that would remind the world that the Slayers still exist. Eventually, Simone recruited Severin, a vampire hunter with the power to drain the powers of mystical beings, and sent him out to drain Buffy's powers so that Simone could kill her. Though he nearly succeeded in doing so, Severin was stopped by a San Francisco detective and shot. While he was recuperating in the hospital, Simone approached him, angry that he failed. Simone refused Severin's subsequent request to drain some of her powers to heal himself, telling him that, with his failure, she will need to be at full power to kill Buffy. Personality and traits Violent and insubordinate to the border of socipathy, Simone had a real problem with authority, in a manner similar to Faith Lehane. Like Faith before, Simone had come to believe that the power that came with being a Slayer gave the right to enforce her will as she saw fit. After Slayers and vampires were exposed to the world, Simone relished in the fear she caused among regular humans and considered that it was the moment for Slayers to take over society. Simone was an athletic young caucasian woman with a pink-dyed mohawk and several piercings in her ears and eyebrows. Powers and abilties Simone had the regular powers and abilities of all Slayers, and was proficient in the use of firearms as well as swords, managing to hold her own in a swordfight against Buffy for a short time. Appearances * The Long Way Home #2 * The Chain * A Beautiful Sunset (only on video screen) * Predators and Prey * Last Gleaming * Freefall References Category:Potential and new Slayers Category:Females Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Slayer Organization enemies Category:Rome residents Category:Slayer Organization Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads